


love & kisses

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Park Chanyeol-centric, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: baekhyun is sleepy and chanyeol is very soft for him.





	love & kisses

**Author's Note:**

> it's real short

"you know," chanyeol says slowly, glancing over at baekhyun, who's just woken up from his second nap of the day, "that people who sleep a lot have a higher chance of dying."

"then let me die, yeol," baekhyun murmurs, his voice still hoarse and scratchy from sleep. "it's the least you could do."

chanyeol just stares at his boyfriend for a while, wondering how he's ended up with  _this_. baekhyun, yawning loudly, makes his way over to where chanyeol's perched on the couch, flopping down and draping himself across the other. 

"i'm still sleepy," he says, propping himself up with one arm. he smushes his cheek against chanyeol's arm, looking up at him with big puppy eyes. "cuddle with me?" he's cute like this, chanyeol thinks to himself as he gently moves baekhyun into a sitting position, shifting so that baekhyun is basically sitting in his lap. sleepy baekhyun is the cutest, but also a bit annoying, at times. still, chanyeol loves his boyfriend. 

"chanyeol." baekhyun's whiny, tired voice brings him out of his thoughts and back to present. "are you in there?"

"yeah," chanyeol replies, "sorry, i was thinking about you." his statement elicits a giggle from baekhyun as he wraps his arms around chanyeol's neck and leans forward so that their noses are almost touching.

"yeol," he says seriously, gazing into chanyeol's eyes. "i love you."

"i love you too, baek," he answers, leaning forward just enough to press his lips to baekhyun's. he feels baekhyun sigh and smile as his eyes close. it's a blissful moment, quiet and calm. just what they need. 

"we should think about dinner, baek." chanyeol says after a while of comfortable silence, carding a hand through baekhyun's soft hair. baekhyun just whines, clinging onto chanyeol as tight as he can. 

"i don't wanna get up yet," he says. "let's just stay here and cuddle for a little while longer. i'm not even that hungry. i had lunch with taehyung today."

they end up staying on the couch for most of the night, cuddling and kissing and laughing together. it's nice, peaceful. just what they both needed. eventually, they fall asleep, curled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and sweet. i wrote it in between writing two essays so i was pretty burned out.


End file.
